


Pinky Ring

by Awesomepie3221



Series: Drabbles from Tumblr (and some other places) [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: The angel is always wearing that pinky ring, and Crowley gets bored and likes to fidget at night.





	Pinky Ring

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on art from Tumblr!! The art is very well done and very pretty and cute!! If you have a Tumblr, please reblog it!!
> 
> [Here is the art.](https://officialbillhader.tumblr.com/post/187345235397/aussiepineapple1st-elahogn-from-this-post-by)

Crowley doesn’t like to sleep unless Aziraphale is ready to turn off the light and relax. Sleep is pointless, anyway, and what if something happens that requires his attention to be awake? What if Aziraphale wants to talk to him? Some nights he does. Other nights, like this one, he’s got his nose shoved in a book that he’s halfway through and unwilling to put down. These nights are more common. 

Unfortunately for Crowley, unlike his angel counterpart, he can’t lie down idly. He’s not patient. And so he likes to fiddle with things. For awhile it was a rubix cube, but he managed to solve that. Then it was 3D puzzle, but he solved that too. Then he tried his hand at social media, but failed miserably.

And so he moved to Aziraphale’s hand, the one with his pinky ring fit snug. He always loved the ring. It was uniquely Aziraphale, shining golden like him with intricate and gorgeous designs like Aziraphale’s true angel form. And human form, depending on who was asked (Asking Crowley, yes, it applies to his human form as well).  


He likes to spend hours lacing their fingers together, picking at Aziraphale’s cuticles until it gets on his nerves, or playing with that blasted ring.  


He can’t remember the last time he saw Aziraphale without it. He doesn’t think he wants to remember. The ring is so ingrained in his memory of Aziraphale. It’s where it belongs, with who it belongs. 

Unless…

Crowley half expects Aziraphale to freak out, or shut him down, but when he starts to slide the ring off of his angel, he does nothing. He lets Crowley as he keeps reading his book, maybe too engrossed to realize what he’s letting Crowley do. He’ll surely realize soon enough. But then the ring is off his pinky, leaving pale skin marred by a tan line underneath. 

Crowley feels like he just got away with his most mischievous thing to date.

He stares at the ring for a second, letting it sit heavily (heavenly?) between his thumb and pointer finger. He looks at Aziraphale, who is still focused on his book, the hand Crowley was playing with now resting in-between them. He doesn’t look bothered. 

Crowley takes it one step further, and without much thought, puts the ring on his ring finger. It fits perfectly, better than any ring he has ever gotten fitted for him. He’s mesmerized by it, tracing it with his eyes, memorizing all the details he can before Aziraphale takes it back. He wants to remember how warm it feels, the weight of it, the softness of the gold, the specific grooves and chips that have come from being worn so often. He has such a limited time to take it all in, and he barely notices when Aziraphales own hand snakes its way over his.

Oh no, he’s been caught. Aziraphale is going to scold him, possibly yell in the sputtering way he does, or maybe take it back without a word and leave Crowley feeling cold. 

Aziraphale doesn’t do any of those things. Of course he doesn’t, he’s a blasted angel afterall. Angels only do so much wrong per year. Instead, he takes Crowley’s hand to his lips, and he kisses the ring. 

“Keep it, my dear. It suits you perfectly,” he says, perfectly content. He kisses it again, then intertwines their fingers, and continues to read. 

Crowley is shocked, but warm and happy. He hadn’t expected to be told that, but he isn’t going to deny the gift. It’s a gorgeous gift, afterall, and he knows he’s going to be admiring it so often that he may possibly forget about his plants. Probably not, but the ring is certainly something to admire. 

Eventually Aziraphale folds his book and places it on the night stand and separates their hands so he can turn off the lamp providing all the light they have in the room. Crowley falls asleep.

He doesn’t know what time it is when he wakes up and his yellow eyes pierce the ceiling, but that’s not important to him. 

“Did he just propose?” he says, loud and clear, with no care that Aziraphale can hear him.

From the corner of his eye, he swears he sees Aziraphale’s grin grow wider.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two coming soon!


End file.
